The understanding of normal biology and the dysregulation underlying cancer has increased many fold in the past few decades, providing the biomedical community with unprecedented amounts of new information and new technology to apply to human cancer. The translation of these basic science discoveries into better cancer care is a national priority. To achieve this goal, we need well-trained clinician investigators and PhD- prepared translational researchers who are focusing on the clinical-translational interface. Mayo Clinic has an outstanding reputation in clinical and translational research, including the performance of high-quality, practice-changing clinical trials. [unreadable] [unreadable] Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC), an NCI designated comprehensive cancer center, is in its 31st year of continuous NCI funding. Its clinical-translational portfolio is particularly strong with a Phase I grant and Phase II contract from NCI, and SPORE funding in prostate, pancreas, brain, lymphoma, myeloma, and pending in breast. In addition, Mayo is a highly regarded center for medical training. The Mayo Graduate School of Medicine is one of the largest training programs in the world, training 1400 physicians yearly in over 100 specialties. Thus, the MCCC is well poised to provide an outstanding training experience for academic oncologists. The NCI's "Paul Calabresi Award for Clinical Oncology (K12) Training Program" is designed to foster the development of physician scientists conducting hypothesis-based, clinical-translational studies in cancer. MCCC has been fortunate to hold such an award since 2001, providing training for eight Paul Calabresi Scholars to date. These promising junior investigators all currently hold academic appointments and have shown excellent academic productivity. [unreadable] [unreadable] We seek to continue our Paul Calabresi Program and to expand it to include PhD-prepared scientists committed to clinical-translational research. Paul Calabresi Scholars may choose from among six research tracks within MCCC: Gl malignancies, GU malignancies, hematology, neuro-oncology, novel therapeutics and women's cancers. Our mentors are highly experienced and well-funded. The program is led by Lynn C. Hartmann, MD, Associate Director for Education of MCCC, and an Advisory Committee made up of senior MCCC leaders. With this program we will train investigators to conduct hypothesis-based research in team research settings where basic, population and clinical scientists work together to expedite the translation of basic research discoveries into clinically beneficial interventions in cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]